High school DxD future
by SithDan
Summary: This story is just to take a look ahead in Issei and his Harem future together.
1. Flash-forward

**_Please note All characters and Rights of the High school DxD animation Franchise belong to_ Ichiei Ishibumi, illustrated by Miyama-Zero, Tetsuya Yanagisawa, Hisato Usui, Jun Hatano, Shigeru Saito, Shinsaku Tanaka, Takuro Hatakeyama, Tetsuya Tsuchihashi and Takao Yoshioka.**

Flash-Forward

It has been 12 years since Rias and Issei have been together, they have been married for 10 years. Issei has Marrying the rest of the Girls in his Harem over the years with Rias's Consent to marry the girls in his harem as long as Issei calls her Rias and pay equal attention to her along with the other girls. They are all are doing extremely well, they had children and have being though a lot together over the years. Over the years Issei was Promoted to the Devil rank of High Devil class and become one of the Elite Devils and one of the underworld ambassadors due to his relationships with a few of powerful people from all three factions: Angle, fallen angles and devils, his extensive combat experience and high levels of power with the boosted gear that has one of his best friend's Red Dragon emperor Ddraig. he can fight on par with Rias's brother Sirzech Lucifer but without pushing his boosted gear to it's Limit and being extremely exhausted.

He as become great friends with Rias's family and even earned himself a lot of respect do to the fact that he was a family member of the Gremory Clan from marrying Rias Gremory and with him have very powerful allies in the Gremory clan. he Gained the title of Lord from marrying Rias and is now know as Lord Issei Hyoudou or Lord Hyoudou to the Underworld, heavens and other supernatural Factions. he is good friends with a some of the most Powerful Members of the Gremory Clan like with Rias's brother: Sirzech Lucifer and her father: Lord Gremory, his Sister-in-law: Grayifia Luifuge just to name a few.

Issei has a few friends in the Phenex Clan like Lord and Lady Phenex, Ravel Phenex and Riser Phenex just to name a few. when Riser Phenex re-challenged him to a duel to see how is more powerful and to try to avenge his defeat from him years ago. The Fight was intents but ended with Issei Entering his balance broker Rook and bishop armor Chan-mails and easily overpowered Riser.

He has a Few fallen angle allies as well. He is friends with Baraquiel due to fact he is his Father-in-law and has become great friends with him. Issei was able to help Baraquiel and Akeno rekindle their Father-daughter relationship and they become closer and both thanked Issei to bring them together again after many years. Issei Became very good Friends with Azazel the former Governor General of the fall angles although they had a rocky start they became good friends to where the can talk about anything to each other.

He has a Few friends in the heavens: Angles. He is close friends with the Arch-angle Michael. He and Michael become close friends because Issei Helped Michael out a lot with problems like rogue Devils, angles, Fallen Angles or any other Supernatural Factions that would attack the Heavens with Michael and to help improve relations between devils, angles, Fallen Angles or any other Supernatural Factions. Michael was invited to Issei's wedding with Irina Shidou one of his most powerful Angels.

Rias, Issei's 1st wife over the years have been though a lot together. They have though in battles together and being there for each other in times in distress. over the years Rias was able to teach Issei to Develop some powerful destructive Demonic Spells to use in combat by tapping into his Demonic Power, learning these spells was hard for Issei sense he lacked the talent in casting powerful destructive demonic magic. over time and a lot of Practice and training Issei become a master at casting the powerful destructive spells that Rias taught him, including the teleporting spell.

3 years after their wedding, Rias became Pregnant and give birth to a Beautiful baby girl which they named Venelana Hyoudou in honor of Rias's mother. Rias's family is happy to see that Rias as a beautiful daughter with Issei. Venelana Hyoudou had her beautiful mother's crimson hair, Issei's eyes color but has her mother's shaped eyes. as venelana got older she began to show that she has her mother's body figure type went Rias was young girl.

Akeno Himejima (Hyoudou), Issei's 2nd wife and mistress over the years has been though a lot together. They have though in battles together and being there for each other in times in distress. she and Issei got married when she turned 18 years old. A few years after their wedding, Akeno became Pregnant and give birth to a Beautiful baby girl which they named Shuri Hyoudou in honor of Akeno's mother memory. Akeno's family is happy to see that Akeno as a beautiful daughter with Issei. Shuri Hyoudou has her father's hair color, her mother's eyes color but has her father's shaped eyes. as shuri got older she began to show that she has her mother's body figure type went Akeno was a young girl.

Asia Argento (Hyoudou), Issei's 3rd wife and over the years has been though a lot together. She has been though a lot of battles together and being there for each other in times in distress and went wounded from battle. She and Issei got married when she was 19 year old. 2 years after their wedding, Asia became Pregnant and give birth to a Beautiful baby girl which they named Agata Hyoudou. Asia is happy to see that she has a beautiful daughter with Issei. Agata Hyoudou has her mother's hair color and her eyes color but has her father's shaped eyes. as Agata got older she began to show that she has her mother's body figure type went Asia was a young girl.

Koneko Toujou (Hyoudou), Issei's 4th wife and over the years has been though a lot together. She has been though a lot of battles together and being there for each other in times in distress. She and Issei got married when she was 18 years old. A year after their wedding, Koneko Toujou became Pregnant and give birth to a Beautiful baby boy which they named Hiroto Hyoudou. Koneko is happy to see that she has a beautiful boy with Issei. Hiroto Hyoudou has his father's hair color, but his mother's eyes color but has her father's shaped eyes. as Hiroto got older he began to show that he has his father's body figure type when Issei was a young boy.

Irina Shidou (Hyoudou), Issei's 5th wife and over the years has been though a lot together. She has been though a lot of battles together, a few battles between each other but eventually become one of Issei's powerful ally's and were there for each other in times of need. She and Issei got married when she was 20 years old. 2 years after their wedding, Irina Shidou became Pregnant and give birth to a Beautiful baby girl which they named Aileen Hyoudou. Irina is happy to see that she has a beautiful daughter with Issei. Aileen Hyoudou has her mother's hair color, her father's eyes color but has her mother's shaped eyes. as Irina got older she began to show that she has her mother's body figure type went Irina was a young girl.

Xenovia Quarta (Hyoudou), Issei's 6th wife and over the years has been though a lot together. She has been though a lot of battles together and being there for each other in times in distress. over the years Xenovia taught Issei how to use a Sword and become excellent swordsman able to hold his own against other master level swordsman or swords-woman in a duel of Swordsmanship. She and Issei got married when she was 21 years old. 4 years after their wedding, Xenovia became Pregnant and give birth to a Beautiful baby girl which they named Clarissa Hyoudou. Xenovia is happy to see that she has a beautiful daughter with Issei. Clarissa Hyoudou has her mother's hair color and eyes color but has her father's shaped eyes, as Clarissa got older she began to show that she has her mother's body figure type went Xenovia was young girl.

Rossweisse Hyoudou, Issei's 7th wife and over the years has been though a lot together. She has been though a lot of battles together and being there for each other in times in distress. She and Issei got married when she was 21 years old. 4 years after their wedding, Rossweisse became Pregnant and give birth to a Beautiful baby girl which they named Eirene Hyoudou. Rossweisse is happy to see that she has a beautiful daughter with Issei. Eirene Hyoudou has her mother's hair color, her father's eyes color and father's shaped eyes. as Eirene got older she began to show that she has her mother's body figure type went Rossweisse was a young girl.

Kuroka Hyoudou, Issei's 8th wife and is Koneko's sister and over the years has been though a lot together. She has been though a lot of battles, at first against one another but other time and servant events Issei began to trust and they together were there for each other in times in distress. She and Issei got married when he was 22 years old. 5 years after their wedding, Kuroko became Pregnant and give birth to a Beautiful baby boy which they named Kaiyo Hyoudou. Kuroko is happy to see that she has a beautiful son with Issei. Kaiyo Hyoudou has his mother's hair color and mother's eyes color but has his father's shaped eyes. as Kaiyo got older he began to show that he has his father's body figure type went Issei was a young boy.

Ravel Phenex, Issei's 9th wife and over the years has been though a lot together. She has been though a lot of battles together and being there for each other in times in distress. She and Issei got married when she was 21 years old. 3 years after their wedding, Ravel became Pregnant and give birth to a Beautiful baby boy which they named Taiki Hyoudou. Ravel is happy to see that she has a beautiful son with Issei. Taiki Hyoudou has his father's hair color, his mother's eyes color and shaped eyes. as Taiki got older he began to show that he has his father's body figure type when Issei's was a young boy.

Tsubasa Yura, Issei's 10th wife and over the years has been though a lot together. She has been though a lot of battles together and being there for each other in times in distress. sense Issie become a Middle class devil all those years ago Tsubasa Yura has had a Crush on Issei Secretly. she told Issei secretly after his wedding to Akeno Himejima. however her Master Sona Sitri was stubborn to let one of her Rooks Date and possible Marry Issei without a Fight. She and Rias along with Issei and the rest of both of their Evil pieces and had a Rating game. the Rating game between the 2 teams were intense and ended in a Draw with most of Rias and Sona team members except for themselves, Issei and Genshirou Saji. all of them were able equal with Genshirou Saji being able to attract his Scared gears' Absorption line on Issei during one of their Close quarters battles and each time Issei got a Boost to his Scared Gear Genshirou was able to steal half a Issei power boosts making him develop his own armor with Issei's power flowing to him from his Absorption line.

after the rating game Sora agreed to allow Tsubasa Yura to Date and maybe marry Issei Hyoudou. however there was a catch Tsubasa Yura could stay with Issei but during a Rating game Contest or if there was large rogue organization that was trying to start a war between Angles, Devils, Fallen Angles or other Supernatural factions Sora would call on Tsubasa Yura during the conflict to return to her team to help bring an end to the Conflict. she would also like Her to visit her at least 3 times a year to remain friends. Tsubasa Yura and Issei got married when she was 20 years old, a year after their wedding Tsubasa became Pregnant and give birth to a Beautiful baby Girl which they named Fumiko Hyoudou. Tsubasa Yura is happy to see that she has a beautiful daughter with Issei. Fumiko Hyoudou has her mother's hair color, her father's eyes color and shaped eyes. As Fumiko got older he began to show that she has her mother's body figure type when Tsubasa was a young Girl.

Yuuto Kiba, is one of Issei's most powerful, skilled and trusted friends. over the years Yuuto Kiba has been a Sparring partner with Issei to help him in Practicing and Homing his Swordsmanship. Issei was learned a lot from Kiba and is able to teach Issei the art of swordsmanship along with Xenovia that Issei can go toe-to-toe with them, them being themselves very high level swordsmen. Kiba married Tsubki Shinra and the two have a son which they named Kosuke Kiba.

Gasper Vladi is another one of Issei's best friends and one of the most powerful. over the years Gasper was able to overcome his Cowardly nature and shyness, becoming and more an extremely powerful and a bold, courageous, and brave man. his has left on of his habit in wearing girl clothing and is now usually wearing devil class type cloth for men. his is something of a Ladies man, something he learned from Issei but is not a Prevent like Issei.


	2. New Children

New children

Issei Hyoudou has just returned from a travel to the Underworld with his Harem on a diplomat mission between the devils and fallen angles about the possible of marriages between men and women of Devil and Fallen angle factions. The Diplomat mission Negotiations went well but towards the end of the Negotiations 2 People of the Devil and fallen angle factions: a Fallen angle named Goro and a young Noble middle class Devil named Amaya Interrupted their Negotiations.

The 4 Great Satan's and Fallen angle representatives asked Lord Hyoudou and his wives to deal with the fallen angle and Devil that Interrupted their Negotiations. Lord Hyoudou decided to deal with the fallen angle: Goro himself. Rias and Akeno decided to deal with the young Noble Middle class Devil named Amaya that Interrupted diplomat mission between the devils and fallen angles and were against the Negotiations between the Fallen Angles and the 4 Great Satans representatives agreed on.

The Battle between Issei and Goro was a short resulting in Issei being victorious with Issei entering his Balance Broker Bishop and Rook Chain-mail forms overpowering Goro with his overwhelming Power. During the duel Goro underestimated Issei's Power level, skill level and extensive combat experience. himself and was overconfident in his own abilities making him fight sloppy in a duel with one of the Underworld's best Elite Devils: Issei Hyoudou. the Middle class devil Amaya was handling by Rias and Akeno, that were able to over power her force her to surrender to them.

Issei and his harem entered his Mansion and were greeted but their nanny: Kaminari. Kaminari is a Young Middle class devil and is very loyal to Issei and his Harem. She is quit power able to easily hold her own against low class devils and was a challenge for Issei when Issei challenge her to see how powerful she was and if she was strong enough to look after his children and defend and training them to defend themselves or to help her defend themselves if any tried to attack them or kill his children.

Issei Children saw him walk inside the Mansion and ran to him hugging him and crying and saying that they missed him while he was on the mission to the Underworld. Venelana Hyoudou, Issei and Rias's 8 year old daughter ran to her mother and Father saying "Mom, Dad your back home safe and sound. Do you beat the bad guys?" Rias "Yes, sweet heart we beat the bad guys." Issei "they will no longer cause trouble."

Shuri Hyoudou, Issei and Akeno's 7 year old daughter the walk up to her father and Issei picked her up saying " Look how big and beautiful your getting Shuri, man you grow faster each time I See you. (He turned he head to his other Children) all of you are." Shuri "Thanks dad, mommy I missed." Akeno "I missed you to my sweet Shuri." The other children basically said the same thing to the parents and they thanked them and give them hugs and said that they missed them to.

They sat down and the huge Dinner Table and spend an hour eaten dinner as a family to catch up on things with their kids, like with Venelana telling her parents that she has finally learned how to successfully cast a powerful demonic destructive spell that she has been practicing with the Nanny Kaminari for the last 2 months. Shuri telling her parents that she has learned how to cast a moderately powerful lighting spell that she has been practicing with the Nanny Kaminari for the past few weeks.

After Dinner they went off to their bedrooms and off to bed. Issei was his bedroom with his 1st and 2nd wives: Rias and Akeno. As they got ready for bed Rias and Akeno got undressed and keep to bed with Issei scooting closer to him. Akeno "Issei after returning from the mission to the Underworld and seeing you fight it made us horny and hot. (Rias Nodded in agreement with Akeno)" Issei "ah maybe we should us protection?"(Looking at Rias and Akeno nervously as that scooted even closer to him and began to play with him) Rias "where's the fun in Issei that if we get pregnant by you again we would be happy."

Just than Xenovia along with the other women slammed their Bedroom door opening, and said "You're planning to start without us." Asia "yeah, Rias and Akeno". They closed Issei bedroom door and it so that their kid won't walk in and all of them had sex together. Issei "Man I won't be able to get any sleep tonight." they all had sex with Issei but it was touch due to all the Women pulling Issei to give them attention and with Rias and Akeno fighting with the other Girls saying that they were there first.

After a week after that night Rias, Akeno and the other women found out that they were all happy to find out that they all Expecting babies from Issei and that they have become pregnant from him. They all celebrated by having baby showers and inviting all their Friends and family with the good news, that they were expecting children from Issei and the Women. 9 months have pasted and Issei and the women were happy on having 13 children: 9 Girls and 4 boys.

Rias give birth to a son which they named Akane Hyoudou; Akane looked just like his father but has crimson hair color instead of brown. Akeno Himejima give birth to another baby girl which they named Nyoko Hyoudou; Nyoko had her father's eyes and shape; she has her mothers black hair and her Body shape as she got older. Asia Argento gave birth to a son which they named Daiki Hyoudou; Daiki looked just like his father but his mother's hair color and eyes. Koneko Toujou gave birth to a set of Twins, one a baby girl and other a baby boy to which they named Yumi Hyoudou for their daughter and for their son Emi Hyoudou. Yumi looked just like his father but he had his mother's eyes and shape. Emi had her father's eyes and shape; she has her mother's hair color and her Body shape as she got older.

Irina Shidou (Hyoudou) gave birth to a son to which they named Haruki Hyoudou; Haruki look just like his father but his mother's hair color. Xenovia Quarta (Hyoudou) gave birth to a baby girl which they named Katsumi Hyoudou; Katsumi looked just like her mother but her father's hair color and eyes. Rossweisse Hyoudou gave birth to a girl which they named Midori Hyoudou; Midori looked just like her mother but her father's hair color and eyes.

Ravel give birth to a Beautiful baby girl which they named Shizuka Hyoudou. Ravel is happy to see that she has a beautiful daughter with Issei; Shizuku Hyoudou has her father's hair color, her mother's eyes color and shaped eyes. as Taiki got older she began to show that she has her Mother's body figure type when Ravel's was a young girl. Kuroka Hyoudou gave birth to a set of triples: 2 girls and a boy whom they named Manami Hyoudou for their first daughter, Tora Hyoudou for their 2nd daughter and Kaito Hyoudou for their son.

Manami looked just like her mother but her father's hair eyes and shape. Tora looked just like her mother but her father's hair color and eyes and shape. Kaito looked just like his father but his mother's hair color and eyes. Tsubasa Yura give birth to a set of twins; a pair of Beautiful baby Girls which they named Sachi Hyoudou for their 1st Daughter and Ume Hyoudou for their 2nd daughter. Sachi Hyoudou has a her father's eyes and shape; she has her mother's hair and her Body shape as she got older. Ume Hyoudou has her father's eyes and shape; she has her mother's hair and her Body shape as she got older.


	3. A new Harem Member

A New Harem member

Issei was Training in 1 of the His mansion training rooms with his Trusted friend Yuuto Kiba and his wives Xenovia Quarta(Hyoudou), Irina Shidou (Hyoudou) and Asia to heal any wounds caused by their Training sections. He was practicing more of his swordsman ship to test his swordsman skill limits and find New ways to defeat his Opponents. Issei faced them in one on one duels with them to see how long it would take him to defeat them or of them defeating him.

He first faced off against Irina, she was a moderate challenge for Issei but he was able to defeat her. Irina was a moderate challenge because she already knew some of his Sword styles from his Battles against his or Harem's enemies or that threaten the peace between the 3 factions. During the Duel she was able to get in some very close strikes with her sword causing him move his body to dodge her strikes to not get cut by her sword. He cause a few Scratches to Irina arms during their duel and able to get into her Guard. Irina was able to give Issei a Scratch on his upper right shoulder cut from a luck strike that she was able to slide into his Sword Guard for a split second. After the Duel she asked Asia if she could to heal her Scratches on her arms.

His faced off against Xenovia, she was a difficult challenge for Issei(Because she was one of his teachers that began to teach him in the art of swordsman ship and knew most of the moves that Issei would use against her) but he was able to defeat her. During the Duel she was able to give Issei a few scratches along his arms from being able get into his guard. Issei himself got a few Scratches from her as well from her Sword during their duel from her being able to move her sword thought the smallest grasp in His sword Guard, which only the master's of master sword could move their swords to exploit. after the Duel with Xenovia he asked Asia if she could to heal his Scratches on her arms.

His faced off against Kiba, he was able to defeat in this duel with him but Issei get him a bit of challenge.(Because he was one of his teachers that began to teach him in the art of swordsman ship and knew most of the moves that Issei would use against him). During the Duel he was able to give Issei a few scratches along his arms from being able get into his guard. Kiba himself took a few Scratches from Issei as well from him Sword during their duel from him being able to move his sword thought the smallest grasps and from see how Kiba followed a few familiar sword fighting patterns for him to cut into His sword Guard, which only the master's of master sword could move their swords to exploit. after the Duel with Kiba, Issei asked Asia if she could to heal his Scratches on her arms.

while they were training Kaminari their nanny was secretly watching Issei Train with his family and friends. she saw how while Issei was moving his lean Muscular body on how to dodge the attacks that his training partners tried to help him test his swordsman skills and develop them either. she then saw Him Kiss Xenovia, Irina, and Asia and thanked them for training with him. she began to to feel something building up in her like Jealousy from him kissing his wives. she has been hanging around Issei and his family for years and she has started to see that she was starting to develop and crush on him.

Issei could sense a Presence watching them but he knew how it was.(over the Years Issei with the help of Rais and his other wives help him develop a sixth sense where him could sense a persons power level and see how it was.) Issei "You can come out Kaminari, if you want to practice you swordsman ship against Mine all you need is ask, I could teach you a Few things." Kaminari began to blush and walked into the Room "I.. I would like you to teach me a Few new Moves." Issei "Very Well, come and grab a practice sword and lets begin." she did and they began to training the Duel between them into lasted only 20 minutes and ending with Issei winning the Duel. Issei helped Kaminari up from the duel ring. Issei "You alright Kaminari." Kaminari brushed and said "Yes." after that Issei and Kaminari along with his Trusted friend and his wives (Xenovia Quarta(Hyoudou), Irina Shidou (Hyoudou) and Asia) already there spending the Next few Hours together and taught a few new sword moves to Kaminari.

that Night as Issei, Rais, and Akeno were getting ready for bed Kasminari walked into their bedroom and began to walk up to them, just then Issei and his 2 wives looked at her. Issei "Kasminari, what are you doing in my bedroom?" Kasminari "Issei, I come to join you, because I have fallen in love you. over the years sense I have been here you shown me how you take care of your Family, and how you show compassion to others." she began to undress herself and sat down right next to Issei. Rais "well Issei it looks like we going to have another Harem Member and wife." Akeno "Wow Issei you certainly know how to catch women." Issei "This is going to back other Long night."

that night all 3 women had sex with Issei and they fought over who going to go first, Issei ended it by saying that he would take Akeno First this time Kasminari was happy now that she has the Man she loved. Kasminari now no longer Just the Nanny but now Issei's 11th Harem member and lover. 3 days later they got married and Kasminari Become Issei 11th Wife. a week Later Kasminari found out that she's pregnant. 9 months later she give birth to beautiful baby boy which they named Isamu. Isamu had his father's eyes and shape; his has her mothers black hair and his father's Body shape type as he got older.


	4. the Return of the White Dragon Emperor

the Return of the White Dragon Emperor

it has been 14 years sense Issei Hyoudou has defeated his rival, Vali Lucifer and have escaped into hiding to train and get more powerful to re-challenge Issei Hyoudou to a rematch. For years Vali has training deep in the underworld mountains to not be discovered to hone his skills and to increase his power level to have enough power to defeat Issei Hyoudou, the Red dragon Emperor to show the universe that he is the most powerful white dragon emperor to existence. after years of Training Vali decided to return to the human world with Issei Hyoudou is to re-challenge him. he cast the teleportation spell and returned to the human world to begin his search of Issei Hyoudou and found his mansion.

he walked up to the mansion and was met by Issei's nanny and 11th wife: Kaminari. Kaminari "hello how can I help you?" Vali "Yes, is Issei Hyoudou in I would like to talk to him, tell him his 'old Friend' Vali Lucifer is hear to talk to him." Kaminari "of course would you like to come in for some Tea?" Vali "yes I would thank you." Vali entered the mansion and he walked into the main dining room and took a seat waiting to meet Issei again and challenge him to a rematch.

Kaninari's 3 1/2 year old son: Isamu was walking down to the main dinning room for a little snack, until she saw a man(Vali) seating at the Dinning room table. Isamu walked up to the man and said "Hello, what's your name?" Vali "My name is Vali." Isamu "Nice to meet you Vali, my name is Isamu, are you a friend of my dad?" Vali "how's your dad, Isamu." Isamu "My dad is one of the most powerful Elite Devil's in the underworld, Issei Hyoudou." Vali " yes, I'm an 'old friend' of your Dad." Vali thought to himself Issei Hyoudou is one of the Elite!, he has gotten stronger sense the last time they fought. he felt something extremely powerful similar to that of the power level to one of the Four great Satans.

As Kaninari was walking to Lord Issei's office were he was planning for a Parent-teacher conference with one of his oldest Children: Shuri Hyoudou, Lord Issei felt something extremely powerful enter his house, the power he felt is similar to that of a one of the 4 satan's maybe even a little more powerful. Kaninari walked into his office saying "Hi, Issei you have a visitor an old friend?" Issei "I can sense his Power level it's extremely powerful and dangerous, did you catch his name?" Kaninari "No."

Issei ran out of his office and made his way to the main dining room. He saw his daughter Isamu talking to him and walked up to Her. Issei "Kaninari take Isamu out of the main dining room, Now!" Vali "Well, well it been a long time Issei Hyoudou?, Cute Kid, I see you started a Family." Issei "What do you want Vali?" Vali"I want a Rematch with you to prove that I'm the most powerful White dragon emperor in the universe and not even the present Red dragon emperor will stand in my way." Issei "I don't have time for this, I have a Parent-Teacher conference tonight."

Vali "Well maybe I should start Killing you Wives and children for you to fight Me." Issei fell the Rage boil inside himself but was able to control of it. Issei "Alright Fine, Vali you want a Rematch with me that fine, but you will pay for threatening my Family Vali." Vali "That's the spirit Issei." Issei "Let on to a Battle Arena in the Underworld." Vali "Very well, Let us Begin." Issei cast the Teleportation spell and they arrived at one of the Battle Arenas.

the Battle arena speaker "Hello Ladies and gentlemen, it Looks like we're going to have Fight between between two of the most powerful devils. owner first opponent is one of owner Elite devils, Lord Issei Hyoudou. He is a member of the Gremory family, husband to Lady Rias Gremory and the holder of the Red Dragon emperor scared gear. (Lord Hyoudou walked into the Battle area.) Facing him is the surprising return of Vali Lucifer the holder of the White Dragon Emperor scared gear.(Vali entered into the Battle area) Let the battle between the two dragons commence."

Issei and Vali both entered into the scared gear Balance breaker form and began to attack one another to see who is stronger than the other. Issei and his Family were watching the Battle unfold in front on them. they saw how Issei and Vali were flying so fast were they could barely see them exchange blow after blow on one another each and they have not even activated their Juggernaut Dive mode yet on one another. the fight continued for over an hour and either opponent is backing down. Issei has received moderate damage from Vali and Vali has received a little less damage do to Issei attacks being split in half by his Divine dividing power but Issei keep coming at him and increasing the amount of Power put into his attacks against Vali.

Vali was the 1st to enter into his Juggernaut Dive mode and end this battle quickly with Issei. the Battle began to turn against Issei went Vali when into his Juggernaut dive mode. Issei was able to evade and take the attack of Vali attack by reducing the amount of damage with his own Divine dividing power that he stole from Vali years ago. Issei when entered into his Juggernaut dive mode. (instead of drawing on his life force in past to power his Juggernaut dive he learned from Rias while learning Extremely powerful Demonic Destructive spells, he learned how to draw power from his own Extremely powerful demonic Energy). the fight intensified by 10 fold between Issei and Vali with both now in their Juggernaut dive modes.

the 2nd half of the battle between them last an hour and ended in a Draw with both Issei and Vali being seriously wounded and laying on the Ground. Vali was unable to for fill his goal of defeating Issei Hyoudou and the Red dragon emperor to prove that he his the most powerful white Dragon Emperor in the universe. they both were take to the infirmary to recover from their wounds. after they recovered Issei returned home to the Human world with his family and Vali remained in the Underworld to continue training to become stronger.


	5. A New Great Satan

New Great King Satan

Over the years Issei Hyoudou is becoming more Powerful and popular enough with people of all the Supernatural factions. Issei has become so popular that most of the Devil clans own who he is and that they wanted him in all the major decisions in the Underworld Politics, even the 4 Great Satan's have been meeting in secret and have considered that Issei is become a Recognizing threat to them in their Power and Influence in the underworld and that even with him not being a noble Devil people are started to ask him to join all the meetings with the Great Satan's Politic decisions.

So they called a Great Satan meeting with Lord Issei Hyoudou being the guest of honor. Lord Hyoudou walked into the meeting room were the 4 Great Satan's are waiting for him. Sirzechs Lucifer "Lord Issei Hyoudou by order of myself and the other Great Satan's we have decided to Promote you to the Devil Class Ranking of Ultimate-class Devil. Issei as you own you are becoming more powerful and Popular in the Underworld and you are starting to become a Threat to us." Issei interrupted by put out his Right arm and the Red dragon boost gear appeared "If your planing Promoting me and then kill me you going to regret it, all of you are!"

Sirzechs Lucifer continued "come down Issei Hyoudou, we are not going to kill you, your to valuable to us. We are making you a Great Satan like us and giving you a Noble Clan House in the Underworld due to you being Immensely powerful, your relationships with the Supernatural Factions and for being very popular in the Underworld. Issei by order of myself I claim you to be the 5th Great Satan of the Underworld and have to Rank of King of the Devils just like us, You will be participating in all our Great Satan Politic meetings, Congratulations King Issei Hyoudou."

Issei "Great more Paperwork and and more Business, I Don't suppose I have a Choose to turn your offer down." Sirzechs Lucifer "Not less you want to become our Enemy in which you would have to take us all on, which even for you being the holder of the Red Dragon Emperor is still much for you to handle by yourself." Issei "Very I have no choose but to accept the Promotion and of Becoming the 5th Great Satan." Sirzechs Lucifer "A wise Decision King Issei Hyoudou." Issei "Call me Lord Issei Hyoudou, Big brother." Sirzechs Lucifer "Very Well, Lord Issei Hyoudou." Issei left the Great Satan meeting room and returned home to his Maison.

He is Greeted by all his Wives which have hear from a TV New channel that Issei Hyoudou is now the 5th Great Satan. Rias and Akeno both Hugged Issei Tightly because they were worried the most went Issei was Summoned as the guest of honor to the Great Satan Meeting. Rias "Oh Issei Congratulations, we were so worried about you, I missed you." Akeno "As did I King Issei Hyoudou." Issei "You all hear the News." they all said in unison "Yes Issei, we are hear the good news Devil King Issei Hyoudou."

Issei's Children came out of the Maison and Greeted their Father and Congratulated him on becoming the 5th Great Satan. Venelana Hyoudou "Congratulations Father on your Promotion, we all missed you." Shuri Hyoudou "Same here father Congratulations on you Promotion." the rest of his Children Congratulated him on his Promotion and of becoming the 5 Great Satan in the Underworld and soon to the other Supernatural Factions. Issei "Thank you Venelana, Shuri and the rest of you."

A few days later they decided to celebrate by inviting some of the other Supernatural faction leaders like Azazel and Baraquiel of the Fallen angle faction, Micheal and a few of his angles from the Angle faction, the 4 Great Satan's with their Chess pieces and some of the other Devil Clans members to a party to celebrate his Promotion to Ultimate-class Devil and of Becoming the 5th Great Satan. the Party lasted for 2 days and ended with all the Supernatural faction leaders congratulating him in become an Ultimate-class Devil and becoming the 5th Great Satan of the Underworld.


End file.
